


Heaven's Gate

by Mrsgigastarx



Category: Reader - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Sebastian Stan x Reader - Fandom, X reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mrsgigastarx, sideeffectsofyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsgigastarx/pseuds/Mrsgigastarx
Summary: The world comes crashing down as you lose someone close to you and Sebastián is right there with you.





	Heaven's Gate

** **Y/B/N - Your Brother Name** **

****A/N: **** I have had this saved for about a few months but the subject still remains the same as I lost my grandmother back in August from cancer. This basically a healing fic for me and help me cope with her death. Cancer is horrible thing to go through not just for the person but for the family as well. To all those who are going through treatment or have lost someone, my heart is with you. Giving you a huge hug.

Also this is my first x reader fic so I hope it turns out good. Thanks lovelies.

This past year had been nothing short of amazing for you. A new job that showed promise of moving up and leading to a career. Then met the love of your life in the most unexpected ways at the supermarket no less. You were walking down the aisle when you bumped into a handsome man with blue eyes and a chiseled bone structure that made your heart race. 

Ol and behold it was none other than actor Sebastian Stan. Of course, you knew who it was but tried to play it cool in a means not to make a fool of yourself. But that was long gone as the coffee that was in your hand was all over both of you. You were have expecting him to get mad but instead was filled with laughter from both of you. From there, Sebastian bought you a new coffee from the small café inside and then sat down to talk with one another as darkness soon came as the groceries were now bad but it didn’t matter. With each other’s cellphone numbers, you left with a smile and a date that week. 

Fast forward a year later and you both were still together but not without its ups and downs along with it. But you wouldn’t change it for one moment despite the long hours and days Sebastian had been gone. You were always one that loved having independence but still longed for that loving relationship that Sebastian provided. The more you both were together the more the love grew between the both of you and that’s what mattered. 

It wouldn’t be long before your world would come crashing down all around you….

* * *

Opening the door to now the shared apartment both of you shared, your cellphone was now ringing for the fifth time that day from your mother. Placing the bag on the chair, you quickly answered the phone. 

“Finally Y/N! I’ve been trying to get a hold of you all day.” Rolling your eyes as your mother grilled you. 

“Sorry mom, I’ve been busy at work. Nonstop meetings. Is everything okay.” Throwing yourself on the bed, half expecting an earful from her. 

“Hold on.” Just then another dialing of the cellphone could be heard signifying that your mother was adding someone to the call. 

“Hey mom” it was your older brother Y/B/N on the phone along with another dialing came through causing you to whip the phone from your ear. 

“What the hell mom.” You groaned out loud as both eyes were starting to close. 

“Hey, sis.” Your brother spoke through the phone. “What’s up? Mom doesn’t usually call both of us unless something is going on.” 

“No clue.” Yawning through the words your brother spoke. Just then a deep voice came on the phone as it was Uncle Charles. 

Your mother was the next to speak causing both your brother and yourself to listen to what she had to say, “I have called both of you because I have some bad news.” This caused you to immediately sit up as the feeling of your heart races inside. 

Uncle Charles deep Brooklyn accent could be heard on the phone as he spoke, “Your mother thought it might be helpful as this comes from me. A few weeks ago, Grammie had an appointment with the doctor and found that the lymph nodes were swollen. After running a few tests, the doctors found out that it was Leukemia.” Your uncle seemed to take a small pause in the sentence as the words slowly start to sink in as the fears of the worst possible outcome filled your head. 

The words between both your mother and brother could be heard but it was all drowned out by the thoughts. 

“Y/N!” Your mother could be heard calling your name as it brought you back down to reality. “Did you hear what we said?” 

“Um? What?” Was all you could muster out as there was a waterfall of tears starting to flow. There was a somewhat of a sigh from your mother before saying, “I will be flying out to Virginia tonight along with your brother. She doesn’t have much time hun. I bought you a ticket and it’s in your name for a flight out in about 2 hours if you can meet us there.” 

“Yes, mom. I will pack and be there.” With that, you hung up the call and went about packing frantically not even knowing how long you would even be in Virginia. Some leggings, a few sweater shirts, along with shirts, pj's, socks, underwear, and toiletries were thrown in and a charger for the cellphone. The cellphone chimed with a message from your mother regarding the plane ticket information. It was indeed leaving in about two and a half hours with a flight straight into the town. 

A small curse from your lips completely forgetting to call Sebastian to let him know. He had left several months ago to film the next movie he would be in. Frantically opening the cellphone, you dialed the cellphone as the packing continued and made sure everything that you needed was in the bag. Just then the dialing turned towards the beep to leave a message. 

_ _“Baby, call me as soon as you can! I am on the red-eye to Virginia. My mom just called and said my grandma is very sick and doesn’t have much time. I am going to spend what time I have left with her. If you get this message call me. I’ll text you the address later._ _

Placing the cellphone in the bag, you took one last look around the room and left, locking the door behind you. Hailing a cab, the weather seemed to drastically change to better fit the mood you were in. Sadness had started to rear its head again fully unaware of how it finally started to set in. That your grandmother was dying and there was nothing anyone or you could do about it. That you had to watch her slowly die. Tears just seem to flow down your cheeks completely unaware that you were now at the airport. 

Handing the cab driver, you left in a hurry out into the bustling airport. It was completely packed and TSA was long as hell. With a few curse words uttered behind your lips. You looked at the email from your mother and saw that you were in the wrong TSA terminal area. It was on the opposite side with a much shorter line. Quickly getting out of the previous line, you went to the other side and made it through with ease as if something was watching over you. 

Passing through the numerous amounts of people that filled the airport, you finally made it to the gate with only moments to spare as it was about to start boarding. Taking a few moments to sit down, you checked the cellphone once again. Nothing. Sebastian was hard at work and knew the time difference wasn’t helping in your favor. 

__“We will now be boarding to Lynchburg, Virginia, so please have your tickets ready”.__

You opened the app and pulled up the ticket information as everyone started to make there way forward. Getting in line with everyone else, you slowly made the way up and headed down the ramp with the bag in tow. After finding the seat, putting your back up above, you took a deep breath and tried to free what anxiety seemed to be creeping up inside. 

After what seemed like ages of taking off, flying and then landing, you were in the town of Lynchburg, Va. This had been the town your grandparents had moved in after moving from the Bronx. The numerous hills and trees were off in the distance along with parts of red clay that was the main sand. It had been ages since you had last been here as the town was a lot larger and grown over the years. It wasn’t the same town that you had visited when you were only a child with your parents. 

Walking through the small airport, you came across familiar faces as it was your mother, brother, and uncle waiting for you as they had just flown out from Charlotte. You could see the tears down your mom’s face, so desperately trying hard to hold it together. The moment you got close to them, they just embraced one another in a hug, knowing that time wasn’t on their side. 

After what seemed like ages, everyone let you go and headed towards your uncle’s truck. With your mother in the front seat and both your brother and self in the back seat, looking out the window as the truck drove off. The familiar streets all slowly coming back to you, remembering the times that were spent here. How you longed for Sebastian to be here and be with you. You so desperately needing him. That’s when it hit you, to check your phone to see if there was any response. Taking the phone off airplane mode, you noticed there was absolutely nothing yet. 

Opening a new message, you texted Sebastian, “__Hey I am in Lynchburg if you can please come. I need to see you. I need you.”__ Adding the address quickly, you saw the look on Y/B/N/’s face as it was filled with hurt and worry. The voices of your mother and uncle were heard but not quite registering with you as it was filled with your own concerns. 

Through numerous roads and side streets, you finally arrived at the blue, two-story brick house of your grandmas. The one that your grandfather passed away as well. A few tears started to flow from your eyes, so desperately trying to hide the emotions that seemed to arise. Trying to gain some sort of composure, you exited the truck and walked up the stairs towards the house with them close behind you. 

Opening the door, you could see a hospital bed in the living room with your grandmother and another uncle right beside her, holding her hand. Both your mother and brother quickly went over with hugs and kisses as you patiently waited behind them. They moved towards the side so you could walk over and greet her. The moment you saw her, it was so hard to fight the tears as to how fragile, thin, and tired she looked. Like she was trying so hard to hold on to see you. To say her final goodbyes. 

Walking over slowly, you placed a small kiss on her forehead and watch as there was a smile written all over her face. All you could was hold her hand as there were moments she just went in and out. Unsure of what to say or if she was even in pain. You didn’t know but all that mattered was holding her hand and being right near her unsure of the time that was left. It could be hours, days, there was no time table for it. 

You were so lost in thoughts, you didn’t hear what she had said as there was a tight grip on your left hand with the words, “Sebastian?” 

You let out a small giggle and looked down at her, “He’s filming Grammy, I called him to see if he can come say hi.” The moment the words came out caused a lump in the back of your throat unable to tell her that he may not even be here. 

The moment you met Sebastian and had the first date, your grandmother was the first person you called to talk about it. From there, there were numerous FaceTime calls of all three of you talking. Your grandmother was happy that both of you were together. That there was someone special in your life and loved you. 

“Hey Y/B/N/, can you sit with Grammie while I go call Sebastian?” all your brother could do was a nod in agreement, taking the previous spot. With a smile towards your mother, went outside to dial his number one last time with no response. 

__“Please call me.”__ Was all that you could honestly muster out, looking up at the sky and falling to the ground as tears came rushing out of your eyes. 

The rest of the day was spent with your grandmother as each of you took turns holding and spending time with her. It was hard to watch as she took numerous different types of medication to help with the pain or helping cling on to what life was left. There were a few shares stories that were told with your uncle and mother, trying to bring some sort of light despite the situation. There still had been nothing from Sebastian. No calls or texts. 

The whole night you tossed and turned, trying to find some way to sleep but it was no use. The lower part of your back was hurting from the stiff mattress along with standing up half the day. Checking the cellphone, you noticed that it was around 9 am. There was no way you could sleep, so off to the shower, you went and got dressed but was stopped when you heard a familiar voice. Could it be? 

Rushing down the stairs, you turned looked into the room and there in front of you was Sebastian, holding your grandmother’s hand. It had seemed they had been talking nonstop or so it would have seemed. Sebastian placed a small kiss on Grammie’s hand and then walked right over to you with arms stretched out around his neck.

“I am so sorry I didn’t call or text baby. We had been filming nonstop and didn’t get to check my phone until late last night. I took the first flight out to be here.” His words were so welcoming as all you could do was hold was be in his embrace.

“Thank you!” as your head rested into Sebastian’s neck. “I am so glad you are here.” Sebastian cupped your face and placed small kisses towards those sweet lips. “How long are you here for?” was the first question that came to mind.

“As long as you need me, baby. I will be here for you.” The feeling of his arms draped around your shoulders, holding you close. Just then, both your mother, uncles, and brother came into the room, each greeting and introducing themselves to Sebastian. 

Each minute felt like forever as time seemed to go slowly. There were a few moments that scared you as the Grammie’s breathing had somewhat slowed drastically. Deep down inside you knew it wasn’t going to be long before it happened. But all you could do was hold her hand as Sebastian was right next to you. 

By the time dinner had arrived, your aunt and three cousins walked into the house for a family dinner. Each introducing themselves to Sebastian and couldn’t believe that you were actually in a relationship with a celebrity. All you could was laugh at them by there reactions. The rest of the night was spent surrounding Grammie as more stories and jokes were told. The feeling of Sebastian wrapped tightly next to you brought some sort of ease.

“Let’s get you upstairs and some sleep. Something tells me that you didn’t sleep very well.” His words were just above a whisper with a small kiss to the temple. The focus remained on everyone saying good nights and goodbyes towards one another. 

“Not really. I missed you.” You looked deep into those baby blue eyes and tried so hard to hold on once again. 

“Let’s say our goodbyes and goodnights, then get some rest.” Lightly nodding, you went about saying goodbye and goodnight. With one more kiss to your Grammie’s forehead and “I love you”, you went upstairs and just went on the bed not even bothering to take off clothes. Both of you just wrapped yourself into one another as sleep slowly started to come from the exhausting day that had been had. 

* * *

All Sebastián could do was hold you as the tears flowed from your eyes. She was gone. Utterly and completely gone from this world. The thoughts just flooded in thinking about all the moments you spent together when you were a kid. The things she taught you and learned, the silly stories about your grandfather and how they fell in love. The last moments you had spent with her, were indeed the final moments. You had woken up from sleep and everyone was full in tears. That’s when you knew she was gone. Just had gone in her sleep as nothing had happened. 

There you stood in line next to your mother on your left and uncle on your right along with your brother. Sebastian was firmly behind you knowing full well that a breakdown could happen and wanted to scoop you up at any moment. The line of people to say their condolences was out the door and around the building. Your grandmother was loved by many people and a missing soul was now taken away to Heaven’s Gate. To the Lord. Each person shook your hand and “I am sorry for your loss” or “your grandmother was a wonderful person and will be deeply missed” as tears came down your face slowly. Just a constant reminder that she was no longer here with you. To see you get married and have children despite not knowing if Sebastián wanted kids or be married. 

Time just seemed to stop as everyone looked over at your grandmother one last time, resting in the casket. She was no longer suffering and in pain. She was just at peace and with your grandfather up in heaven. The feeling of Sebastian's fingers lightly stroking your back to somewhat comfort or even ease the pain but there was nothing that could do that. The only thing that was going to help was time. Time to heal and time to come to terms that this was utterly it. Grammy was gone.

* * *

It was the day. The day of the funeral. The weather was fitting for the gloomy day as the rain trickled down from the skies as if it was crying with you. Sebastian held your hand walking towards the green canopy tarp where your grandmother’s final resting spot would be. 

Everyone gathered around as the Priest gave the final words that would be spoken. The whole time your focus was on the casket in front of you. Your mother was right beside you along as Y/B/N was right beside her. Both of your uncles were right behind you with your aunt as well. Sebastian held onto your hand tightly, unable to know if there were any other tears left. If it was all dried up and couldn’t but let go. The sounds of tears and sniffles filled your ears as everyone just cried right beside you. 

“In the name of the Father, Son and Holy Spirit, Amen.” With that, the Priest stood to the side as your mother was the first to stand up and place a rose on top of the grave. Following in Y/B/N/’s footsteps, you placed a rose on top of the grave with Sebastian right beside you. 

“Hey, it will be okay. She will be watching you from above” Sebastián placed a small kiss on her forehead as everyone placed a flower on top of the grave and then descend into her final resting place. 

“I just wish she was here to see me get married and with her grandchildren. I don’t even know....if you..” Sebastián pulled you close in his arms as your whole body wrapped around his. The feeling of it being some sort of peace to you. You looked up at Sebastián as his fingers grazed against your cheekbones. 

“When the time is right there is nothing more than would love for you to be my wife and the mother of my children. I love you so much and I want to be with you.” Sebastian’s arms were holding onto you tightly as both of you looked back and forth to one another. 

“I love you too so much. Thank you for being here with me. I don’t think I could have done this without you.” You turned around to see the dirt being piled up on the grave causing a new set of emotions to slowly arrive. 

“Let’s get you out of the rain before you catch a cold.” Sebastián linking his fingers with yours, you both walked towards the car that was driven here. 

“That’s something Grammie would always say.” You slightly laughed hearing her voice so clearly in your head; taking a seat in the car. 

Sebastian started the car and turned over towards you, “She was a very smart lady and loved you so much. I know it’s going to be hard for you baby, but I will be with you every step of the way.” A small smile crept on your face as you gave a small kiss to Sebastian’s knuckle. 

Your mind focused outside the window as you both drove away from the burial site. In time the pain would slowly fade away and she would be watching over you. For now, it was just going to take some time.


End file.
